Commingle
by kittcoe339
Summary: Sirius and Remus tried to let the story play out as told, but deep down they knew they couldn't. With the help of six friends, they decide to change the story for the better, or so they think. Co-authored with macabrekitten333
1. Prologue

**AN: The characters Lauren, and Piper are copyrighted characters. These characters belong to a series we've been writing for ten years. The devices, Lauren and Piper's dimension, the idea of dimension switching through devices is also from the series. Please note that Lauren and Piper are not allowed to be copied in anyone's work or their world. If you would like more information please pm kittcoe339 or macabrekitten333. This story is co-authored by kittcoe339 and macabrekitten333.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the Marauders or the Harry Potter world as that belongs to JK Rowling.**

Moonlight bathed his Ferrell body, covered with matted grey fur, his eyes gleaming with blood lust and fangs bared. He thrashed and growled, howling mournfully every once in a while. His security blanket of friends all unable to distract him now. Rage consumed the creature of the night and he let a bashful gurgle rip through his throat. He rushed through the pathway of the abandoned thicket of tree's, the dirt beneath his paws creating a cloud of dust around him. He needed them. He needed them by his side like always, but they weren't there and they never would be again. The air was chilly, a melancholy vibe in the wind.

The immediate aroma of flesh wavered into the nostrils of his protruding snout. His mouth began to water and his eyes grew wide. He darted down the path, his need for human meat overpowering his sorrows. He needed it like he needed air to breath. He made his way to the end of the path and spotted a feminine figure in the darkness. Before he could reach her, to sink his teeth into her, ripping her to pieces as he devoured her as a meal, she was gone. His eyes narrowed and he released a snarl of aggravation. His ears detected the snap of a twig behind him. He turned swiftly to see the intruder, his breakfast, but just as she had vanished before, she repeated the disappearing act.

The game of cat and mouse seemed to go on for an eternity, only ending when the sun peaked it's large head from beneath the horizon. The werewolf's bones began molding into that of a fragile young man once more, his brunette mop of hair shaggy; skin pale and scarred. He was suffering a terrible migraine and he had to force his heavy eyelids open to see the girl standing above him. She was tall and slender; her body toned and athletic. Her light brunette hair straight and nearly reaching her elbows. Her blue eyes were made to look more vivid due to the heavy black mascara painted on her lashes. She was dressed in all black, from head to toe.

Remus finally found the will to speak weakly, "Piper?"

She stared down at him, throwing a cloak over his naked body that was shivering from the chilly morning air. She spoke in her usual monotone voice. "We need to talk."

"W-What's going on?" Remus managed, his heart thudding. Seeing a dear friend, despite their past quarrels, was soothing like dove chocolate, reading by the fire with a nice cup of chamomile tea, or a summer rain. "Why are you here? Is Lauren with you?"

"She's back at the agent school helping Harlow and Jacob with some identification charts. I'm here because, I have some letters." Piper answered, her tone void of all warmth. It was so serious and on edge. It made a chill run down his spine. "Where do you live now? We should probably get you inside."

Remus hesitantly stood, his knee's weak. "What letters?"

"We'll read them once we get you inside." Piper sighed, clearly not in the mood to explain right away. "They're from Kailyn and Leslie."

Remus stared at her, dumbfounded. His mouth was dry. How could this be possible? They had been obliviated. "But-"

"I know." Piper replied stiffly, leading him out of the forest.

"How-" Remus pressed.

Piper exalted a sigh. "No fucking idea."


	2. Chapter 1: Story Time

"493."

A pause

"494."

A long sigh.

"495."

A huff.

"496."

Another huff.

"497."

A long pause.

"This is pointless." Sirius said finally leaning his head against the stone wall. The person on the other side of the wall sighed.

"Something you prefer?" He asked dully. His voice was cracked and hallow. It echoed much of Sirius' voice just more extreme than his own as he'd been in there longer. How many days now had Sirius sat in the ice cold cell hating everything about himself? They were dead. They were dead and it was his fault. The only way to honor them was to sit and endure his 12 years. He needed to. For James. For Lily. For Harry.

"Anything but counting to 1,000 sixty times." Sirius snapped a little too harshly. He hadn't meant to, but the constant dementor visits of the place left room for very little emotions. You could either be depressed the whole time or blank with a hint of irritation. The man's voice on the other side of the wall didn't sound offended in the slightest though when he replied.

"We were only on our sixth time?" He asked with very little emotion in his voice. "I could've swore we were nearly at 73 times." Sirius shivered as a dementor glided pass the cell. Sirius paused a moment, his face in a permeant frown at his situation. The man's voice filled the silence easily. He always did when Sirius was loss for words. "Dementors have driven me mad. I think I've lost the ability to count anymore. No surprise. 15 years of them messing with your head does a number on you."

"I only plan to do 12." Sirius replied lowly. There was a low scoff in return.

"What is it with you and the number 12 anyhow?" He asked.

"Obsession." Sirius replied simply. "Dementors can't take obsessions."

"True." The voice mused. "But why 12?" He asked. And to this, Sirius' voice suddenly switched to auto pilot. Words tumbled out of his mouth in a consistent monotone pattern without any real thought behind them.

"It's the first number of my home address. It's the year I found out a secret that changed my life. It's the length of my hair roughly. It's the floor number I'm on in prison. It's the number of years I plan to stay. It's the number of laxatives I replaced my friends' chocolate stash with. It's the number of people I was accused of murdering-"

"I thought they said you murdered 13." The man corrected. Sirius couldn't stop the clench of his jaw and his claw like hands gripping his chains tightly at the correction.

"12 were killed." Sirius said firmly. "Peter got away."

"How?" The voice cracked more on the question as it came out higher than he meant it to. "They said you destroyed him. Nothing left but the finger-"

"He cut off." Sirius finished with bubbling anger inside of him. Yes, how many times had he read the sentences over and over knowing his fate? How many times had he thought of killing Peter before the time? He'd spent years prepped for the moment, and still, when the moment came, Sirius found himself completely and utterly unprepared. The scene had been gruesome. The deaths were two he couldn't get out of his head. It played in his mind over and over again. With the help of the dementors it was the imagine he saw both awake and asleep.

"But if Peter ran off, why did you stay and get caught?" He asked almost challengingly.

"I had to." Sirius replied thinking of his promise to both Remus and James. He hadn't solemnly swore it, partly because he didn't even know until the last night he saw James that he was going to do it. He'd been debating on changing it for all those years. He wanted to so bad, but in the end he knew he couldn't.

"But if you saw Peter run off, why didn't you chase him?" The man continued to press.

"I couldn't." Sirius sighed.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Bludger," Sirius huffed hugging his knees. "I can't explain."

There was a long pause. Then, "You know, you're the first person I've known to get themselves purposely thrown into Azkaban." Bludger commented. There was a humorless laugh that came out of Sirius' mouth without meaning to. When he said it like that, it did sound utterly ridiculous, but true none the less.

"I suppose I am." Sirius replied almost bitterly.

"That's pretty fucked up." Bludger replied.

"I suppose it is." Sirius agreed. Then they lapsed in silence neither knowing what to say from there on. Sirius' mind replayed the imagines of James and Lily in his head over and over. The thoughts of their dead bodies nearly brought Sirius to tears yet again, but he restrained himself.

Sirius sat immobile in his cell listening to the screams of pain and agony, the curses, the muttering, and the distant conversations of the still sane. 12 years of this, Sirius reminded himself. It had only been one successful year so far. 11 more to go.

Sirius listen to the soft snoring in the cell beside him wishing he could fall to a dreamless sleep, but he knew what he'd see when he closed his eyes. He'd see James and Lily asking why he hadn't saved them. He'd see Peter mocking him. He'd see Voldemort finding a way to rise to power despite his efforts. He'd see every one of them dead.

It was long hours later he heard Bludger begin to mutter in his sleep. He could feel the cold presence of the dementors outside of the cells. _Fuck._ Sirius thought. Bludger was having another nightmare. Not that it was a surprise, but it always made Sirius uncomfortable to hear his only friend in Azkaban in pain.

"Bludger." Sirius murmured. There was groaning on the other side. "Bludger wake up, it's just a dream."

With a sharp intake, he heard Bludger moving in his cell again. "Sirius?" He croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sirius sighed. "It was just a dream, mate."

"Right." Bludger agreed sadly. There was a pause as Bludger moved to get more comfortable. His chains rattled with the effort. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't seem to talk right now. Just talk to me." Bludger whispered.

"You want me to tell a story?" Sirius offered off handedly.

"Sure." Bludger agreed.

"Once upon a time-" Sirius begin but a snort made him stop short.

"Now I really feel like a kid." Bludger's voice faltered and Sirius could tell he was crying but Sirius didn't comment on it.

"Except instead of hearing a happy story from your mum, you're hearing a made up one from an accused murder." Sirius mused.

"Do you regret it?" Bludger asked. An interesting question. Did he regret getting sent to Azkaban? No. He deserved it. Did he regret Lily and James dying, almost every day of his life. But despite there being no room for happiness in these walls, Sirius didn't think Bludger needed the truth.

"No. I only regret getting my friends sucked into it." Sirius said.

"Killed the traitor, didn't you?" How easy he seemed to forget. Or maybe it was a test of Sirius' sanity. To see if he'd answer the same thing over and over.

"No. He's alive." Sirius repeated.

"Not from what I heard." Bludger replied.

"Well, believe what you want, but if you want a story, you've got to stop asking questions." There was a small chuckle.

"Yeah, go ahead." Bludger replied.

"Once upon a time, there was a wizard boy who went to a wizard school."

"How original."

"It gets better." Sirius assured him. "The wizard boy made wizard friends. What a surprise, right? And for a while, his worries purely revolved around quittich, essays, mischief, and magic. Sure he had concerns of his family afflictions and politics mishaps, but overall was carefree."

"Life story you're telling?" Bludger sniffled.

"Then one day, two devices came." Sirius continued as if he hadn't heard him. "One for the boy, and one for one of his friend. The two of them, very confused, decided to get to the bottom of it, and investigated the devices. This device acted like a portkey to another world. With a click of the buttons, the boy and his friend were transported from their school to a dimension with all white and lots of doors."

"So, not a life story then?" Bludger teased. Sirius couldn't help the small bitter smirk.

"No, not a life story." He confirmed. "In this dimension, the two wizards met two muggle girls who claimed they knew them from a book. Delusional, the two wizards though, but their friendship grew. There was also two more girls built and acted like secret agents, but swore up and down they'd never give in and become an agent. An agent in their dimension was a bad thing, but everyone called them agents behind their backs.

"The six friends met up in the white room dimension for a couple of years. The conversation about the two wizards being from books soon grew into fights. Eventually, the two muggles girls showed the two wizards the books and sure enough, they were in them. 'How?' they wondered.

"The muggles convinced them to take on the role of the main character and defeat the villain themselves. The two wizards thought they could handle it but when they graduated their school, the wizards had doubts.

"The doubts grew and oddly enough, the wizards confined in the two agents. They all agreed the two muggles had been crazy to try and change the story. The story would have to happen like it was written or who knew the outcome. But the four knew the muggles wouldn't see reason. So, the wizards wiped their memories of them and the agents. They sent the two muggles back to their dimension with an animagus to look after them and report back if anything were to happen to them. It was their way of keeping tabs without being there themselves. Then the two wizards and the two agents parted ways vowing never to cross dimensions again." Sirius finished with a soft bitter sigh.

"If the tale didn't sound so ridiculous, I'd swear you'd gone through it." Bludger said quietly.

"Yeah, well, you didn't ask for a life story, you asked for a story." Sirius shrugged despite knowing that Bludger couldn't see him.

"Yeah, thanks anyway. Passed some time. I'll have to think of one and get back to you." Bludger replied, his voice sounding a little more solid that when he'd woken up.

"Take your time." Sirius said almost amused. "We've got nothing but time."


	3. Chapter 2: The Letters

Remus sat in his favorite red armchair that he'd inherited from his mother, sitting snuggly in a cotton robe and sipping rosemary tea. Piper stood in front of him, holding those tempting envelopes in her hands. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, a signature expression from her. It had taken him years to realize that it wasn't one of anger-at least not all the time- but of concern.

Piper finally broke the silence. "Moony, if you're going to read these-" Remus flinched at the nickname, a pang of dread shocking his entire body like a bolt of lightning. Flashes of messy jet black hair, glasses, and a lanky form chasing after a golden snitch beneath the tree by the lake. A plump mousy boy with protruding large teeth and wide eyes of child-like admiration. Dark red hair being brushed out of almond shaped green eyes that were lighting up with amusement and slight disapproval. Last, the most painful, was the image of shaggy black hair and a ruggedly handsome face that was always filled with determination to conquer his reputation of being a typical noble Black.

All of these images invaded his mind, despite his determination to push them away. Piper cleared her throat awkwardly. "Lupin, If you're going to read these letters, you have to really think about the consequences. I was going to destroy them, but I figured I'd give you a choice."

Remus sighed, his tone coming out snappier than planned. "Just show me the damn letters, Piper."

Piper raised an eyebrow, stepping forward and handing him the two envelopes with familiar writing on the covers of each. A lump rose in his throat, a new set of pictures painting themselves in his head.

Kailyn Rivera. She was dark haired with large brown eyes and long eyelashes. She had a passion for creating stories of every sort, always having a creative spark within her. The first girl to steal Sirius Black's heart back when they were sixteen with their competitive challenges and notorious 'question to question' game that they had created. Remus remembered how she would always call him by his middle name 'John' like a broken record. He had gotten used to it, even coming to enjoying their banter, but then the banter was gone and so was she.

Leslie Quillian. A sunshine, flower crown-esque brunette with a fiery passion for anything and everything. She had gleeful blue eyes, the left one crossing slightly toward her nose when she was tired or had read tiny print for too long. She had a southern bell American accent ringing too loudly above everyone else's, for she had a tendency to shout loudly and draw attention to herself. She had a short temper and will to protest every perceived fault in the world, but a long list of other admirable attributes that made up for it. His first love.

"Are you going to read the letters or not?" Piper asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. Remus nodded , he hadn't realized that his hands were shaking until he looked down. He sighed, unsealing the first envelope and looking at the chicken scratch handwriting that belonged to Leslie. He had to squint to make out some of the messy scrawl.

 _Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

 _I don't know why you thought it was okay to Obliviate us, but our memories are back now. They're really all over the place, but they're back and we got our devices too. We contacted Piper and Lauren and now we know what you've done, Kiddo. I'm sorry, but what were you thinking? We had a deal. Did you guys change the book? How did that go? Anyway, we'll all talk it over when you come see us in the CHATroom. I assume you guys are coming to our little reunion? Piper will give you the details._

 _-Leslie_

Remus stared, face drained of all color. How on earth did the memories retrieve themselves? It wasn't possible! Remus looked up at Piper who shrugged, checking her watch. Remus quickly unsealed the second envelope to see much neater handwriting.

 _Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

 _I hope you're doing well. I'm doing good, except for the whole 'my best friends oblivated the hell out of my head.' Not sure why you did it, but I think we need to talk. I've sent a letter to Piper and Lauren too. Hopefully you haven't oblivated them too and they remember who we are, otherwise, they're probably going to be seriously wigged out. I miss all of you. My memories are really jumbled and confused but I think me and Leslie are working out most of them. Why did you do it? I know only you two could do it. Lauren and Piper don't have that kind of technology yet, or so I think. Still, hope you're doing well. We'll be waiting for your reply. Hope to talk to you soon._

 _-Kailyn Rivera_

Remus sighed, trying to compose himself. He was close to tears now and it felt pathetic to do so. Neither Kailyn nor Leslie had a clue that Sirius and Remus had decided to let the story play it's natural and dreadful course. They had allowed things to go just as the text said and now….now Lily and James were dead, Sirius was locked away fro twelve long years in Azkaban, and Peter Pettigrew was remaining unpunished in the Weasley household. Remus threw the letters to the floor, trying to get ahold of himself.

Piper looked at him, a trace of sympathy in her eyes. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, obviously we have to reobliviate them." It hurt him to say it. He wanted nothing more than to reunite with his friends, but he knew that he'd be putting Lily and James death in vain if he did so. He knew that Sirius would be furious with him for not sticking to the book. "I can't see them right this moment, but if I make a forgetfulness potion, can you and Lauren give it to them so they'll forget all about this again?"

Piper nodded promptly. "Smart move. We can do it. I knew you'd make the right choice, but I just thought you should see the letters. Sorry if it made things worse."

Remus shook his head, feeling numb. "No, thank you. I wish that there was another way, but this is how it must be."


	4. Chapter 3: The Agent School

"Lauren!" A voice shouted from behind her for maybe the fiftieth time that day. Lauren closed her eyes sucking in a deep breath to make sure her response didn't come out like a total bitch. She readjusted her brown, ponytail and turned around to face a dark toned, dark haired male looking rather frantic. _Please don't be the generators again._ Lauren prayed.

"What is it now, Jacob? Harlow and I are working on-" Lauren started but was interrupted.

"The defense system is off-line." Jacob spat out. Lauren took another breath to calm herself.

"Jacob." Lauren said.

"Yeah?" He replied anxiously.

"Are we under attack right now?" Lauren asked her patience thinning.

"Well, no-"

"Then it can wait. I have a million and one things to do right now and honestly, Michael can get the defense back online as well as I can. Or Will." Lauren pointed out. Jacob made a face about the Will comment. It was true, she didn't really want to use Will as a resort either, but he resided in the agent school for a reason. He knew what he was doing having practically ran it while under Greg's rule.

"But don't you think you should check out who's behind-"

"Lauren!" Alice came running in such a frenzy, Lauren could tell she was about to give her some terrible news.

"Tell me where." Lauren demanded running towards her to meet her halfway. Alice turned on her heel and begin running a top speed down the maze like buildings.

"It's Demetri! He's trying to jump!" Alice panted. "He's on the Reader building!" Lauren didn't need another word said. She shot off at her top speed which was surprising for someone so small like her. Alice was left to follow behind her. Lauren paid no attention her thoughts on getting to the building as fast as possible. A blur of grey buildings with occasional spray painted art on the sides of them moved past her as she ran in the artificial green grassy paths. There wasn't any really nature around them, given that they were in a giant dome in Antarctica.

 _Honestly, this was the fifth time this year._ Lauren thought bitterly. He thoughts raced on the best solution to get him down safely. "Move!" She barked the orders at the crowd below the building looking up. Everyone threw themselves to the side and parted like the red sea. "Demetri," Lauren said in a smooth voice that so often drew people in. She looked up at him with a firm fix to his eyes. But before he could get another word out to stop him with the persuader tone, Demetri threw himself off the building with a war cry.

Screams were everywhere, and Lauren made a split second decision, positioning herself directly under him and took his impact for him catching him the best she could before he hit the ground. The weight crushed upon her and she heard a few snaps but she wasn't sure which body it had come from. She held her breath to keep from crying out, while Demetri struggled and cried on top of her. Within a few seconds, someone came and lifted him off of her, and Lauren knew with how little effort it took on their part that they were a strongling. A hand was offered from Alice to help Lauren up and Lauren took it with a glare getting up and brushing herself off. She few a pain every time she took a breath in, but didn't worry about it. Beside the massive bruising that was sure to happen within a few hours, what appeared to be a few cracked ribs, and a major headache coming on, she knew she was going to be fine. She turned immediately to check the damage on Demetri. Broken arm from first observation and he also seemed to be struggling to breath, a rush of blood down his face from where he'd hit his head, but overall looked fine.

"Get him to the hospital. Get his therapist there now." Lauren commanded. The strongling took him without another words. Lauren looked to the crowd and could spot several persuader. Irritation spiked in her. "Honestly, not one persuader could've tried to get him down?" The crowd's persuaders all looked around awkwardly.

"We were afraid he was going to jump like that." someone answered.

"So catch him if he jumps. Don't stand here." Lauren demanded. "Now go back to your jobs." The crowd parted immediately to do so and Lauren begin making her way back towards Harlow to finish the charts, when lo and behold, yet another person came calling her name. Lauren came to a stop and turned to see who was calling her and how urgent the problem was.

"Lauren, if you have a moment, could you look over this programing, I think it could really benefit the school." Some employee that Lauren just couldn't remember the name of at the moment asked her.

"Yeah, put it on my desk." Lauren said off-handedly. The employee didn't even get a thank you out when Lauren was already moving again to her next destination.

"Man, that was a hard hit." Jacob commented coming up to her side to walk beside her. "You okay?"

"Fine." Lauren wheezed a bit without meaning to.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Jacob said looking at her with concern. Lauren waved him off with her signature, _'don't question me'_ look. "I'm just saying, maybe you should go get it checked out or something." Jacob pressed.

"I'm fine." Lauren said firmly.

"Alright, alright." Jacob backed off. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind playing doctor with you." Jacob winked. A smacking of flesh against flesh was heard as Lauren swatted the back of his head with annoyance. Honestly, when was he going to learn? It never failed that Jacob would hit on her at least once a day, but Lauren knew he only did it to tease. He didn't really want her, and he also knew even if he was attracted to her in that way, he could never have her as her heart already belonged to Piper.

"Honestly, Jacob. I don't have time for this." Lauren huffed, taking a stack of papers from Jerry as she passed him. He looked like he wanted to ask her something about them, but one look from Lauren told him it wasn't the time, so he just allowed her to keep walking. Lauren begin reading over the reports barely hearing Jacob's response.

"If you didn't play so hard to get, maybe I wouldn't be so obligated to come after you." Jacob laughed.

"Mmmhmm." Lauren replied off-handedly studying the graph of their sells. They were coming up a bit short. Lauren would have to talk to Will about creating another brand to put out there to keep supplying the school. Another mark on things to do was created in her head.

"Seriously, Lauren. You should take a break though. When's the last time you slept? I saw you training in the gym all last night when you weren't working." Jacob pressed.

"Mmmhmm." Lauren responded her focus completely on the shortages shown on the pages.

"Lauren. I'm talking to you. Come on, just take a lunch break with me. We can go get something to eat and then you can return to working yourself until you keel over from sleep deprivation." Jacob pressured.

"No thanks." Lauren said snapping her attention back to Jacob when she heard the word lunch. She could feel the hunger pains inside her begging her for food, but she shoved it away in her mind instead pulling out a water bottle she kept on her drowning herself in it hoping to last just a little while longer. Jacob looked bothered by something but Lauren barely noticed. Her mind was still racing with everything she needed to do today.

"Lauren, please?" Jacob begged. "Just come have some strawberries or something. A smoothie even. It's not much but it will give you a boast for the rest of the day."

Lauren tried to silence the growling with her thoughts, but her stomach betrayed her. "I'll eat later." She lied. "I'm not hungry right now." The gulped down some more water to give her the illusion of being full and continued forward into the offices. Several people were running around in the chaos chatting loudly.

"But-"

"I said no, Jacob. I have other things to do right now." Lauren said firmly narrowing her eyes a bit. "And speaking of work, don't you have a job to do right now?" Jacob sighed.

"Okay, I'll just send a smoothie to your office fridge for whenever you do have the time." He said and then turned to go back to work. Harlow was waiting patiently in Lauren's office when she returned. Lauren closed her door to prevent more interruptions and looked over the work Harlow had done in her absence. They made a few adjustments and then Lauren immersed herself into the projects on her desk.

 _Where is Piper?_ Lauren thought glaring at the computer screen trying to process why the defense system was off line. It looked like a glitch. A major one at that. The computers read the defense system was online, but when looking at the camera, Lauren could clearly see they weren't. Hmm, maybe she would need to get Will to check on it. Lauren pulled out her pager, ignoring the reminders on it for things she had to do today and scrolled to Will's name.

 _"Will, defense system's down with a glitch. Fix it."_ She paged. Demanding, yes, but she had other worries to deal with. She could almost hear the sign from him as he looked down at his pager and had to pull himself away from whatever experiment he was doing at the moment.

 _"On it."_ Will replied almost immediately. Having that solved, Lauren popped some pain killers in and downed some more water before turning to the shipment papers. Her head was pounding so violently it was making it hard to comprehend the numbers in front of her and she had to read the same line over and over again. _Damn, Demetri._ Lauren found her thoughts echoing in her head. _Damn this school for not knowing how to take care of themselves without me and Piper._

Lauren heard her door open and she looked up expecting it to be someone else with a problem, but instead there was a walking beauty with her straight brown hair and dark make up under her eyes staring at her. _Finally!_ Lauren thought.

"What did he say?" Lauren said immediately getting up to shut the door. Piper silently took out two flasks.

"We need to inject this into them so they'll forget." She replied in a monotone. Lauren nodded expecting as much, though a part of her was disappointed by the choice. She wished she could see them again, despite the trouble it had caused in the past. But she knew Remus was making the right choice.

"I thought as much." Lauren replied simply. "When did they want the get together again?" She paused before adding. "How is he by the way?"

"On Friday at noon." Piper responded. She then hesitated, her eyes flickering to the side as if debating on answering the second question. "Not so good. He's really doing rough since Sirius was locked up." Lauren expected as much. She begin making herself busy sorting through papers trying to think of an adequate response to that.

"I mean..." Lauren started, but paused hesitating. She knew voicing her thoughts on this was dangerous. Any change to the story was dangerous. Still she had already started and couldn't back down now. "What if he came here until Sirius was out? We could lock him up on full moons..." She immediately felt stupid for saying it. Remus would never go for it and Piper was probably going to scowl her for trying to change the story.

"Maybe. I mean, I could ask. it'd be hard to explain to people, though. Not to mention if Will found him he'd either kill him or use him a as test subject." Piper pointed out.

"I can keep Will busy." Lauren waved her off immediately, pleased that Piper didn't reject the idea. Now if they could only get Remus to agree to it. "If nothing else, we build him a home outside the school that he goes to during the full moons. It'd be safer that way anyway. He'd just have to avoid using his wand around here because people wouldn't understand that." Lauren's thoughts begin going on exactly how to accomplish this. He wouldn't have much time to actually spend with them, but he still might enjoy working with other people for a bit who weren't going to judge him because they wouldn't know what he was.

"An advanced Shrieking shack." Piper smirked.

"Exactly." Lauren confirmed wearing a similar smirk. "The books never said he HAD to be there all 12 of those years. It never specified where he was and what he was doing for 12 years." The more thought Lauren gave to the idea, the more plausible it sounded.

"Yeah, but you know how hard it is to convince Sirius Black of any sort of logic." Piper sighed.

"Him I'm not even going to try with. Because Remus could lie if Sirius asks. It's Remus we have to convince." Lauren said picking up her taser and pocketing it. She'd forgotten to put it in her pocket this morning. Never knew when she'd need it.

"It's worth a try. He's more easily convinced than Sirius. Just offer him chocolate and it's a go." Piper said with dry humor.

"Well, we'll put that on a list of things to do after the reunion." Lauren nodded to herself mentally putting it on her check list. She then turned back to Piper. "Demetri tried to jump again today. The defense system's off line, but Will's fixing that right now. Our sells are down. The shipment that came in was missing a lot of items. Plus about 12 other things to do right now. Where do you want to start?"

"I'll see if I can change Demetri's meds and work on the shipments. You're way better at the tech stuff than I am." Piper said divvying out what to do.

"Much appreciated. He gave me a hell of a bruise today and I think I'd probably just yell at him if I have to talk to him." Lauren replied putting a flash drive in her pocket for later.

"Yeah, that would pump up his serotonin levels." Piper's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'll get right on it. By the way, have you eaten today?"

Lauren made her body language as solid as possible. She made her eyes focus on Piper, but not directly, allowing them to wonder freely as she spoke and made natural movements of picking up her water bottle as she nodded. "Yep." She lied and then took a swing of her water. She could see suspicious flash across her features but Lauren kept her body language free of all deception and so Piper just nodded.

"Okay." Piper said taking her word. Sometimes Lauren felt bad for lying to someone who couldn't tell they were being lied to, but she had to. Piper would try to force her into eating something otherwise. Lauren had mastered the art of lying though. She'd taken several classes on it and read extensive up on what the body language looked like so she could practice on resisting it. Piper had read plenty on body language and therefore could only tell she was being lied to when she saw the body language being used. Her autistic mind prevented her from picking up the obvious sometimes. But Lauren preferred it that way.

Lauren felt her pocket vibrate and she pulled out her black pager. _"Explosion in lab 3."_ Lilac's page read. "Got to go." Lauren said brushing past Piper to leave. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She heard Piper add as almost an afterthought before she disappeared around the corner.


End file.
